


Saving Peter

by slytheringurrl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter and Neal are taken prisoner, Neal must protect Peter's life by convincing his captor he has no regard for his handler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Peter

"There is no way we are getting out of here alive," Neal muttered anxiously as he looked around and saw  five burly men holding guns that were pointed right at him and Peter.  "Let's run for it."   


"Don't talk or else they will shoot," yelled their captor, Anton Luccini, a crook with a taste for expensive delights, such as Renaissance artwork, money and weapons.  Neal and Peter were trying to tie down the man to a weapons heist in New York and so far, they hadn't made any progress.  Of course, now they had just gone two steps backward since they had gotten caught by the man himself.  Anton gestured to Peter with his pistol and said, "You.  Why are you here?  I didn’t do anything wrong.  You better tell me why you're here in the next minute or else I'll shoot Caffrey here."  


"Hey Anton, take a deep breath," interjected Neal.  "Let me go and we'll talk alone.  Don't trust Agent Burke.  After all, he could just throw your ass in jail."  


As Anton mused over what Neal's suggestion, Peter whispered angrily, "Are you trying to get me killed?  What the hell are you doing?"  


"Trust me," Neal whispered back, "I know exactly what to say to him. I'll get us out in less than an hour, promise."  


Peter shut his eyes and took in a deep breath.  "Okay, do what you have to," he told Neal.  "But be careful and don't make any ridiculous deals with him," he cautioned.  


"Okay Caffrey, I'll talk to you.  I'm warning you right now, you better have a good argument or else someone is going to die today," Anton threatened.  "Buzz," he yelled, gesturing to one of the guards, "escort Mr. Caffrey to my office and tie up the other man.  Tie him up well because he better not escape!"  


Peter tried to maintain his calm façade as the guard tied his hands together with some rope.  He trusted Neal to make the right decision but usually Neal's opinion of a good decision was a bit skewed.   


Meanwhile, Neal was staring down at Anton, a smug look written across his face.  "Let us go," he insisted to his fellow thief.  "We're completely worthless.  If it sweetens the deal, keep the agent and free me."  


The other man sneered and shook his head.  "You think I'm an idiot?  Why would I let you go?"  


"I'm a conman, Anton.  I obviously have no love for the authorities.  I'm only here because I have to work with the FBI or else I go back to prison.  I prefer mingling with the authorities than rotting in a jail cell."  


"Prove it, then."  


"You want me to prove that I don't like the feds?"  Neal laughed lightly.  "I'm a little confused.  How do you want me to do _that_?"  


"I've heard about you Caffrey.  Apparently you're all buddy-buddy with your handler.  So, I want you to prove that you're loyal to those on the other side of the law."  


"Fine.  Will you let me and my handler go if I prove this?"  


"Sure," the other man agreed jovially.  "You just have to do me this one favor and I'll free both of you alive.  Of course, if you don't succeed, you might just find your handler's dead body at the bottom of the East River."   


"You want me to steal something."  


"What did you expect?  I want a certain something and you're the perfect person to get it for me."  


"What do you want me to take?"  


Anton tossed a picture onto the desk in front of him.  "I want this."  


"I can't do this," Neal said as he looked at the picture.  "I steal artwork but that doesn't mean that I can take this.  This is just ridiculous.  I am not taking money out of some random person's bank account."  


"Just think of it as ransom money, Caffrey.  I want this.  You want to be set free from my clutches.  You have three days and don't try to act smart and trick me.  Get me that money in cash and you're free."  


* * *

  
  
After five minutes of threatening looks from Luccini's cronies, Neal was free and on the streets.  Unfortunately for him, Peter was still in that shady building in Brooklyn.  He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. 

 

"Diana, I need your help," he said into the phone.  "Peter's in trouble and I'm supposed to steal fifteen thousand dollars from a bank account by Friday in order to free Peter."  


"Okay, come down to the office.  We'll talk there," Diana responded.  

 

* * *

  
  
"So, you have to steal money out of some random person's account?  What's the point?  It's only fifteen thousand too.  Usually criminals enjoy taking millions of dollars."  


"I'm confused too," Neal admitted.  "It doesn’t make any sense.  He said that he wanted me to prove that I had no admiration for Peter and that I didn't favor the feds."  


Diana shrugged.  "Maybe he's scoping you out.  He might want you to do a real job for him in the future."  


"But, most people know that I don't steal things for money anymore."  Neal gestured to his anklet and grinned.  "This contraption kind of makes me a liability, you know."  


"Let's just raid the place," Jones spoke out, walking into the conference room.  "Since the guy is convinced that Neal hates Peter, he wouldn’t suspect a thing."  


Neal frowned.  "Luccini specifically told me not to talk to the FBI.  He'll probably kill me if you go and try to save Peter."  


"Luccini must be an idiot so I think you'll be fine," Diana cut in.  "He's letting you roam around New York alone.  If the plan fails and Luccini wants your head on a stick, we'll protect you by tossing him in a cell, okay?"  


"Fine."  Neal propped his fedora back on his head and gestured towards the door.  "Are we going to go now?"  


"Just calm down and sit back down," the female agent scolded.  "We need a plan or else you might just end up with a price on your head.  Luccini obviously has stolen goods in his building.  We'll need to get a warrant and search the place for missing artifacts or a lot of cash.  We'll take him in for questioning, get a confession out of him and toss his ass into jail.  Peter will be saved and we can forget this ever happened."  


"There are so many flaws in that plan," Neal muttered.  "What if he doesn't have any stolen things lying around?  Or what if he doesn’t confess?"  


Diana looked pointedly at Neal.  "Do you have a better idea or do you want to go with my plan?" she asked.  


"We can go with your plan," Neal said.  "Let's get that warrant."  


"Already on it," the other man said as he left the room, BlackBerry held to his ear.   


"We got the warrant."  Jones waved the paper around as he walked back into the conference room ten minutes later.  "Let's go save Peter."  


 

* * *

 

Jones drove past the tall building a few times and Diana tried to scope out the security features through her standard-issue binoculars.   


"Let's just go in and get Peter," Diana finally said.  "Then, we'll show them the warrant and lock them up so our little convict won't get hurt."  


"Diana, I feel so wounded."  Neal shook his head sadly.  "You think so little of me?  I can protect myself."  


"Of course you can," she replied sarcastically.  "You don't even like shooting guns.  How are you going to defend yourself against these mob-type people?"  


"Just drop it," Neal muttered, looking downcast.  "You know how I feel about guns and violence."  


Thankfully for him, Diana let the matter go as they exited the car.  Both FBI agents gripped their guns tightly as they walked closer to the entrance.   


"The team is waiting about a block away and when we call, they'll be here within five minutes," Jones said as he pushed open the door.    


 

* * *

 

  
Peter's eyes widened when he saw his colleagues and Neal enter the room, looking around warily.  He had been left alone, zip-tied to a chair, for about four hours and he really needed a stretch break.  After all, FBI agents weren't trained to escape from the dangers of being zip-tied without sharp objects hidden in their sleeves.   


"Look," Neal whispered, pulling out a small Swiss Army knife from the pocket of his dress pants, "I told you I'd get you out sometime today."  He quickly sliced through the plastic and helped his handler up.  "Are your wrists okay?"  


The other man shrugged as he stretched out his palms and wriggled his fingers.  "I'm fine.  But, the guards come in here every five minutes.  We need to run fast."  Peter glanced around the room.  "Where are Jones and Diana?"  


"What, you think I can’t save you on my own?"  


"Come on, Neal.  Obviously you asked them for help.  Now, where are they?"  


"They are looking around the building for stolen goods so that we can put Anton in jail," Neal said proudly.  "It’s completely by the book, so don't worry.  We even have a warrant to search the premises.  Also, Luccini tried to get me to steal some money.  Ask Jones to check the security cameras.  Did they take your phone?"  


"No they didn't.  I'll text Jones and tell him to check the feed."  


Just then, Diana ran into the area.  "Boss," she called.  "You have to come and see this."  


* * *

  
  
Both the men followed Diana up a flight of stairs and into a room on the second floor that was filled with obviously stolen goods.   


"Look here, there's stolen money in the suitcases," Diana pointed out.  "See, there's a picture of a bank account statement in it too.  Also, there are a lot of guns and other weapons here.  I think that we have enough dirt on Luccini to at least bring him in for questioning."  


"Well done Caffrey," someone said from the doorway.  "You did exactly what you weren’t supposed to do.  Say your good-byes since I think someone is going to get hurt today."  


"Luccini, we have a warrant to search the place," Peter said, taking the warrant from Diana's hands.  "We've looked around your building and there are some very suspicious things happening here."   


"Are you sure about that?  I just like collecting guns and I store my money here," Luccini argued, gesturing around the room.  "This is an invasion of my privacy!"  


"Diana, cuff him.  Also, my other agent just texted me and informed me that he looked at your security cameras.  You were stupid enough to have audio on your cameras so we heard your deal with Neal loud and clear.  You’re under arrest for the attempted theft of five thousand dollars, Mr. Luccini."  


 

* * *

 

"There's another case wrapped up."  Peter closed the folder and placed it in his outbox.  "Luccini is in jail, you're safe from him coming after you, and I survived being rescued by a conman."  


"Hey, I think I did a damn good job of saving you.  You're alive and not lying at the bottom of the East River."  


"You’re right," Peter agreed.  "Thanks for not letting him murder me."  


"You saved my ass many times and now I've saved yours.  I'll probably never get an opportunity like this again.  I owe you many times over and this is just one way that I showed that I do regard you with a lot of respect, Peter."  


If anyone asked Peter Burke a week ago if Neal Caffrey liked for him, he would've said no.  However, after the recent events, he had to admit that now; he and Neal had a friendship.  They weren’t just partners anymore.  They were so much more than that. 


End file.
